The dark Prince
by shouldibedoingthis
Summary: Finn dies 50 years later a new threat arises how will jake and the others cope with fighting a enemy without good ol' finn and what does this newly discovered Dark kingdom and dark prince have to do with finn. No pairings yet rated m just in case it gets to dark Please review
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: HELLO EVERYBODY! Okay it's time for a change of pace im writing a Adventure time fanfic for change instead of my other seven fanfics for Naruto. Okay im gonna say this write now I haven't watched every single episode of Adventure time so there might be some plot inconsistences but still please show me the plot error's anyway and yes I know finn kinda met his dad but I refuse to think his dad was a selfish jerk.

Jake sat on the bed staring at the wall the visible remnants of tears still on his face. There was knock on the window and Jake opened it as Lady Ranicorn poked her head in side.

"Jake to you want to come with me to his funeral" Ranicorn said

"Not much of a funeral if they didn't find his body" Jake said

"Jake…Honey you did the best you could but you couldn't find him…let's go afterwards we'll play viola" Ranicorn responded

"Yeah lets go he was my best friend I have to do this" Jake said

Finn's grave

The small box contained Finn's backpack and sword the only things Jake could gather from the wreckage of the temple. The people attending was Flame princess, PB, BMO, Marceline, Lady Ranicorn, Jake and a few of the candy people. The rain splattered against the tombstone as the attendees cried.

50 years later

It had been a 50 years princess Bubblegum had still yet to inherit the thrown (Turns out Gum people are almost completely immortal as long as they chew there pinkie finger), Jake had aged but still had not died he was now about 30 years old biologically. He had gotten over Finn's death for the most part but always ALWAYS went to fin's grave every morning, Marceline took it hard and didn't talk to most of Finn's friends she usually blamed herself for his death but also the fact that she developed a bond with another mortal, Flame princess was the one who took It the hardest so she usually distracted herself from being alone so she wouldn't cry Flame Princess's emotions ran rampant for the first 20 years but soon afterwards she became normal again.

Bubblegum was currently sitting in the castle reading a letter from her father who was away.

_Hello Bonnibel _

_How are you doing dear daughter. I shall be returning soon however i have come into a pickle and will have to push my arrival date back a week. The council of kings are discussing the discovery of the Dark Kingdom. Yes I know you must be shocked but the biggest surprise is that it's inhabitants are all humans, part demons, black fire people and mutants. Currently we plan to make a peaceful approach to the dark king and his son the dark prince. I hope you are doing well my dear forwell. _

_Sincerely your father _

It was easy to say that Bubblegum was shocked humans, a new kingdom where mutants lived along with humans. This place would have made Finn happy.

"Peppermint butler" Bubblegum called

"Yes malady"

"Could you fetch the coucth driver I need to talk to Marceline and send word to Jake and flame princess" She spoke

"Of course Malady"

"Thank you" She said

Marceline's house

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Marceline said on the couch watching some tv as Princess Bubblegum, Jake and Flame princess. "Sup" Marceline spoke

"Hey Marcy" Jake said

"I've asked for this meeting to talk about something special"

"Oh and what's that" Flame princess said

"And why are you doing at my house" Marceline said yet Marceline complaints where unheard as they continued to enter her house and sit at her table. Marceline just shrugged and with a huff sat down. "Okay Lay it on my PB what's the sitch"

"My father has discovered a new kingdom where it is located my father did not detail however this kingdom should spike everyone's interest" She spoke with a royal authority.

"What's that" Flame princess spoke who had not been able to attend the meeting

"this kingdom is named the dark kingdom its inhabitants are Mutants, black flame people, half demons and humans" she spoke immediately everyone's eyes bulged out of there head.

"What humans?" Jake asked

"Half demons where did they come from the only half demons I know of live in the night-o-sphere" Marcy said

"Black flame people. They died out years ago how could they be alive now" Flame princess said

"HEY CALM DOWN!" Bubblegum uncharacteristically screamed immediately the shocked individuals sat down. "1.) I don't know how the humans are surviving but they are 2.) I don't know how there are half demons and 3.) yes again I don't know how there are black flame people so intotal I DON'T KNOW" She said

….

"Oh" They said simultaneously

"Yes now that I've delivered this message I geuss well just hang out for half an hour"

"Cool" they all said

Meanwhile in the council of king's meeting hall.

"So then you believe we should become allies with this new Dark king" King gumdrop said (Ehh I felt calling him gumball would introduce the gender bender-verse into it okay)

"Yes indeed" the Embryo king said

"It wouldn't be a bad thing" King Gumdrop replied suddenly the door opened and there stood on of King Gumball's soldiers bleeding Soda and bruised.

"My Lord, My Lord!" He exclaimed "Where under attack Cain has been freed by his shadow army"

"Good Glob that's impossible Cain was sealed away in the tomb of the 3rd Dragon king's sealing room with the Eight trigrams seal, Rosario cross and the 1st Ice king's ice" said the Jungle king.

"Wait there was Another ice king" Ice king Said

"But he has and now" The knight said

"Hey" Ice king said

"He will unleash his dragon forthgad Beelzebub von Kingslayer of the burning legion"

"Hey" Ice king said again

"And if that happens he can reclaim his sword from my castle" King Gumdrop said

"HEY!" Ice king shouted

"WHAT!" Slime King snapped

"I forgot" Ice king said causing everyone to sigh and think 'why do we let him in'

"Anyway we need to prevent him from getting there" Gumdrop said

"Right" they all said except for Ice king who was trying to remember what he was going to say

10 minutes later outside near the gates

"FIRE!" Shouted general peanut butter cup immediately a hail of gumballs shoot through the armour of the zombies inside before they immediately they exploded into chunks of body parts spilling out green blood everywhere.

"Now FIRE TEAM 7!" the general said as the smaller soldier shoot soda at the next wave as they watched them melt away.

"That corrosive cherry blast defeated thouse blighters fast ay my lord"

"Indeed" King gumball said

"Sir more enemy units are coming in, they just keep on coming in not only that but Zombie infected candy people are also being created. On a good account we've reactivated the trap system where predicting 40% of the enemies units will be destroyed by them" The Muffin shaped boy said

"Thank you raga muffin"

"You're welcome sir" He said before a sudden explosion happened causing Dust blow them away

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" King Gumdrop said suddenly there was an explosion

"I happened" A dark voice said

"No" Gumdrop shuddered looking up he saw the massive long bodied Chinese dragon grinning red eyes beaming and black skin glistening it's spin ripping through the flesh with it gleaming a bright green from the hole between the flesh and bone. Its ribcage showing and a bright green core illuminating from its stomach. On the dragon's head stood a knight all in black. A bright red illuminating from the cracks and parts. The knight wore a helmet that was perfectly curved and a the grill like visor thing covering its eyes to long black plates of metal draped down the side of his face yet revealing a mouth of teeth and bone. "I Cain the dark king have returned and now I'll shall slay your daughter, kill my son and corrupt my grandson" he said disappearing. Leaving the wreckage of the castle to be swallowed by the green flames burning away at its hull leaving nothing but a husk of a memory of where it once stood.

Author's note: What did you think of this. It's my first Adventure time fanfic and yes I will update a world of demons on my page im struggling with writers block for that so im making my creative juice's going with this one. Also the dark prince will appear next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: yay a brand new chapter

Bubblegum, Jake and Flame princess where walking to the candy kingdom with Bubblegum's four guards when suddenly a explosion occurred right in front of them. They were all blown away from the explosion falling over. Looking over to the site of the explosion a giant blob of black goo layed there slowly humanoid-like figures emerged from it. The men walked forward humanoid with exception of being devoid of all features except the white eyes and large claws. The completely black shadow men growled as the eerie feeling of killer intent filled the air. These monster suddenly began to attack the four guards ran forward but where knocked to the ground by their attacks and eaten by the small humanoid monsters. Suddenly cut marks appeared around there necks before they exploded into black ink. There where the monster once stood was a knight his armour was almost identical to Cain's armour but there was no red hue being emitted from the armour. Knight turned to the two princesses and dog.

"I am the Dark prince, Sabastian" He spoke in a dark voice "I believe you are princess Bubblegum and you the flame princess" both princesses.

"Yeah and" Flame princess snapped

"The candy kingdom and flame kingdom have been destroyed"

"WHAT!" The Princesses said at the same time

"you heard me my grandfather Cain the Corrupted king has been revived by his army of the dammed. I however was able to evacuate a majority of the kingdom from Cain's forces the problem is that your father's have been captured by him"

"How was Cain revived" Bubblegum asked

"I do not know my father has sent me to rescue you before you are captured or killed" He spoke "My guess they wanted to use you as leverage to open the portal to the realm of dragons" he said

"Realm of dragons?" Jake asked

"It is the home of many dragons however It has fallen into ruin they have been infected with darkness turning them into evil creatures my grandfather can manipulate"

"Your grandfather is Cain then" Bubblegum said

"Indeed something I am not proud about. Come we must leave the Heartless will be back soon"

"So then Sabastian let's get going but where are we heading" Flame princess said curious of this man. Meanwhile Jake was having doubts if they could trust him.

"the Dark kingdom"

"So are you ruler of the dark king"

"Yes"

"Hold on who is Cain, what is the dark kingdom, where is the dark kingdom, can we trust him and what can we do to beat Cain" Jake said audibly growling at the prince.

"Cain is the 2nd dark king and my grandfather he is pure evil incarnate when the lich destroyed earth only a handful of humans survived my great grandfather and his son had to watch as there family and love ones where murdered. Cain was obviously more scarred then my great grandfather as he was only 10 and grew up to become a man of dark intent. He was imbued with dark magic from the lich king. You see even humans are mutants within are modern day world. Are appearance's changed we lack visible nose and we have shrunken eyes. We are given strength beyond the original race and as such we as mutated as say Jake hear"

"HEY!" Jake retorted

"Anyway Humans in this world are unique as they could tab into a power that now flows around the world more than any other race Magic" he spoke "Humans can Absorb many from the earth and with it can transform themselves from humans to half demons or half mutants" he spoke "Some people are so in tune with the magical plane that they gain gills and other animal like forms. Unforchantly this overload of many causes brain damage"

"So the mutants like Susan" Jake spoke

"Are powerful humans yes. Back to Cain was overloaded with magic but this was after too much training this resulted in him becoming a half demon. Cain was a dark leader and mistreated his son so he would grow up hateful and eventually kill him as he wanted a true successor unforchantly or fortunately he was sealed away by the other kings to stop him from taking over the land of Ooo with his dragon army" he spoke "the dark kingdom is my home it located in a dimensional plane between Ooo and the night-o-sphere" he spoke "as for trusting me im not gonna lie you have to decide that for yourself. I am a selfish prince my actions are for my people but I wish to make alliances I saw them attack your kingdoms and I saw this as a opportunity" he said gaining glances from each other to each other "As for beating him the only way to beat him is to fight my grandfather head on in a blazing war. You're knights will die, you're mages massacred, you're rouges slaughtered but to stop him from unleashing the dragons on this realm we must unite to defeat him. I hope to gain more support from the other kingdoms by warning them of their arrival. The armies are heading west towards the Unicorn kingdom" he said

"What!" Jake gasped

"We need to converge on that area with are armies but first a plan must be made we have 4 days to create a plan and another 3 to move out and take positions and help in the ensuing battle. My grandfather however won't be there he will be in the ruins of the old dark kingdom after it's destruction 65 years ago" He said "I alone will fight him I am the only one that can at least weaken him to retreat in that time period we can alert the other kingdoms" he said

"And how do you know he will be in the old dark kingdom" Jake asked suspiciously

"Because he we need the four keys to the Dragon realm and the ark key" he said

"Ark key?" Jake asked

"It is the first key the other four are the Crimson key, Candy key, Void key and the Flame key"

"He has already gained the candy key and the Flame key from their respective kingdoms we then need to protect the Crimson kingdom and Lumpy space" he spoke "So then" he said smirky "What time is it" giving them all bolts of chills up there spine

"A-Adventure time?" Jake said

"Damm straight"

Author's note: hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. There adventure is starting there goal st how will jake and the others cope without finn and the Dark prince's connection to fin revealed next time on The Dark kingdom. (read that with the DBZ Narrator in you head) sorry it was short and please review.


End file.
